I So Loathe You
by CeeCee17
Summary: im not really that good with summaries, so please just give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

1**Ok guys so this is my first fan fic. Please give it a chance. Review please and let me know what you think of it. Thank you and love you all.**

As the bell rang, all the girls at Octavian Country Day filed into their classrooms. All except for Claire Lyons, a seventh grader, who was walking slowly down the empty hallways crying. She made her way toward the bathroom to take a look at herself in the mirror. "Ugh, look at me, I look like a racoon." Claire said while wiping the mascara off her face and reapplying it so she wont look a hot mess.

When Claire finally made it to her classroom which was social studies, she was almost 15 minutes late, but luckily her teacher Mr. Jones, wasn't in there to give her detention. As Claire made her way to her seat, she heard Raven McCarthy say "Gurl, I love your clothes!"

Claire was wearing a white Baby Phat shirt that had the baby phat logo on it, a blue jean mini skirt, and brand new Nike Airs. Her hair was in a side part messy bun with a bang. Claire smiled at the compliment, and was on her way to sit down when Lauren Moody said that Raven is blind because I looked like Tommy the Clown dressed me.

"I could say the same about you", Claire said harshly. "Don't mess with me today because I ain't in the mood." Claire turned and walked to her desk and silently took her seat next to Massie Block. "Claire, what is your problem? Why are you acting like such a ..." Layne Abeley started, but was cut off by Massie.

"Shut up, Layne. You should know what's wrong with her." Massie shouted. "So don't act dumber than you already are." Alicia Rivera waved her index finger in the air. " Point!!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Massie!!!" Layne spit Massie's name out like it was something disgusting that she ate.

" You. Told. Cam. Fisher. That. Claire. Cheated. On. Him. With. Derrick. Harrington. And. Now. He. Won't. Talk. To. Her." Kristen Gregory said like she was talking to a one year old. "Do. You. Understand?"

Everybody laughed except for Raven and Layne of course. "I can't believe you would do something like that to your own friend you backstabbing" **( Sorry, but I don't like to swear. Love you all)** Claire was cut off by a whistle, a police whistle to be exact. And you don't know how fast Claire sat down in her seat.

"Please keep it down ladies, you are disturbing other classes. will be here shortly." Officer Harold said, and he added while walking out the room, "Language ladies, language." Then he was gone.

"Man, whatever. Okay, yeah I did do it. I did it because you stole him from me. I saw him first and you just up and took him, just like that." Layne cried out. "What kind of friend would do that!?!" Claire was about to answer when Dylan Marvil spoke up.

"Wow Layne, that's a way to get attention. Your such a loser beyond compare." After that remark, Layne paretically threw herself over the table at Dylan.

**A/N Ok, I know this is a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer...that is if you guys like it. Thank guys, love you all.**


	2. AN Sorry guys

1**A/N Sorry I havent updated in a while guys. My computer has been messed up. I promise I will update as soon as possible. Thanx for the reviews, you guys are awesome. I love yall. Sorry once again. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Ok I just noticed and I know you guys noticed too. Its supposed to be 'loser beyond repair' but I made a mistake and put 'loser beyond compare' sorry guys. Please don't hate me. Lol**

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?!?!?!" Everyone lookedup and saw standing in the doorway. Well everyone except Layne and Dylan who were screaming and rolling around on the floor, hitting each other. The whole school must have heard them because before they knew it, there were girls in the classroom, peeping through the classroom window screaming "FIGHT,FIGHT,FIGHT!"

"Alright, break it up", said grabbing Layne and Dylan by the arms.

"HOW COULD YOU"!?! Claire screamed through tears. Claire thought to herself for a second._ WWMS? What Would Massie Say?_

**A/N I am so sorry guys but I don't think I can do this anymore, I don't know how to continue the story.... maybe you can give me ideas. I am so sorry.**


End file.
